


Trust

by Candaru



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Death, EVERYTthing is up for interpretation, Gen, cannot believe there's already existing tags for me to use, crossposted from ffn, how many people have written among us fanfic, relationship is up for interpretation, these are freaking colored jellybeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candaru/pseuds/Candaru
Summary: Yellow is usually a cautious and calculating Imposter... yet Lime's naiive behavior and trust cause them to make a fatal mistake. Oneshot, no gore. Rated T for death.
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Lime&Yellow, Lime/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a comic by lullychi on tumblr! Minor adjustments were made for the sake of drama.

My first kill was always right at the beginning.

It was funny, I thought, how nobody ever suspected it. In the rush to get out of the lobby, everyone was always busy looking at their map or task sheet to plan the best course of action. It never occurred to anyone to look up— and even if they did, the swarm of colored suits made for a perfect camouflage. But that wasn’t the only reason I always made a starter kill.

The other was to get a finger on the pulse of my “crewmates.” Which ones panicked and tried to randomly vote; which ones jumped to conclusions and pointed fingers at those who panicked. It helped me plan for my next, more coordinated attack. Some people were naturally suspicious. It was always helpful to let them live for as long as possible. A rare few had detective-like instincts; those needed to be offed immediately. But most of the time, my targets were those in the middle. The quiet, the meek. The _trusting_.

That’s why, after a heated round-table discussion about the sudden and unfortunate death of Black, I opted to follow Lime into electrical where she was doing wires.

“Oh, hi!” she greeted me cheerfully, despite the fact her crewmate had just died. Usually a sign of a veteran astronaut, but she gave off vibes of being new to the job. She’d probably heard stories about the Imposters from those who trained her.

She probably underestimated us.

“Do you need to do wires, too?”

I checked my watch. My kill cooldown still had lots of time left. I nodded.

Lime watched quietly as I fiddled with the electrical box. I was thankful she didn’t watch too closely— I honestly had no idea what I was doing. All I _did_ know how to do was tear out as many wires as I could to sabotage the lights, but I wouldn’t risk that, even in front of a newbie. My moves were always calculated and cautious.

Which is why, for the next half of the round, I followed Lime loyally, sometimes mimicking her tasks, other times watching her silently as she worked. She attempted to start a conversation several times, but gave up after the fifth try. I knew better than to idly chat while there were tasks to be done. In fact, I tried to keep my words to a minimum as much as possible.

We were both in Medbay when the lights suddenly flickered out, just as my kill cooldown reset. My Impostermate— Red— had their own plans for sabotage, evidently. We hadn’t talked yet. We seemed to be of the same mindset; the less communication between us, the better. That way if one was caught, the other wouldn’t be found suspicious.

I watched as Lime stood on the platform and scanned, the light-grid running up and down her suit, only just illuminating her in the darkness. If I were to go for a kill, now would be the perfect time. I stepped forward, into her field of vision.

And yet… for some unknown reason, I hesitated just a second too long. She smiled and waved at me as she stepped off the platform and the lights were suddenly restored.

“Hey, Pink!” she greeted cheerfully.

I jolted just slightly and turned around. Behind me, a Pink spacesuit nodded and passed me by, bumping me on the shoulder as they went to complete their own scan. Lime was already at the entrance, waiting for me to follow. I did, but not before Pink seemed to stare at me just a second too long. I couldn’t tell. The glare of the lights covered the glass over their face.

As I followed Lime out of the Medbay, I was suddenly vividly aware that I had been seconds away from getting caught. Perhaps I’d somehow sensed a third presence among us, and that was why I opted not to go for the kill.

Perhaps.

* * *

“Yellow sus.”

I stared at Green while they looked me in the eyes, their hand on the emergency button. _Shoot._ I’d slipped away from Lime for just a second when I noticed White alone in the hallway, but Green had been monitoring the cameras and noticed me walking away from the dead body. They didn’t see the kill, but the evidence was damning enough.

The worst part was, I knew that the camera lights blinked while they were being used. I should’ve noticed that before going for the hallway kill— I could’ve been caught red-handed. It was a rookie mistake.

How could I have been so distracted as to not notice?

“Yeah, Yellow’s sus.”

This time it was Pink who affirmed Green’s suspicions. _Shoot._ I should’ve been looking for a way to off Pink from the very beginning. They’d stayed silent during the entire discussion of Black’s death, so I’d assumed they were AFK, but then immediately afterwards they ran to finish their tasks just as fast as everybody else. They hadn’t been quiet because they weren’t paying attention: they were doing what _I_ was doing. Getting a pulse on how everybody else behaved.

“What? No!”

Suddenly, Lime took a step in front of me, making a protective motion with her arm. I held my breath. If I’d made the right call by not killing her in Medbay, it would be for this moment. She was my alibi; my only chance of escape in this situation.

“Yellow has been with me since the beginning!” she pleaded.

Pink and Green exchanged glances with Red. I bit my tongue to stay silent. Red was being quiet, _too_ quiet, even though during the death of Black he’d been the most volatile of them all trying to point fingers and shift blame. I noticed Cyan was absent from the table. Most likely, Red had just committed the deed and didn’t want to risk throwing suspicion upon himself.

  
I couldn’t blame him. I would’ve done the same.

“Still sus,” Green decided.

“Eject Yellow,” Pink agreed. Red nodded in silent affirmation. If he went against Pink now, they’d see right through him.

_“WAIT!”_

I barely heard Lime’s voice as I shut my eyes, knowing there was no escaping this time. I’d been careless. I’d won too many rounds in a row, gotten too cocky and slipped up. The allotted voting time was nearly finished; nothing I could say would save me now. All I could do was faithfully stay silent and wish the best for Red.

_“Yellow, NO!”_

The button was hit and in an instant I was sucked out into the vacuum of space, my fake helmet getting knocked off as it hit the door on the way out. For a split-second time seemed to slow down, the cold of the infinite void hitting my pale skin as my glowing red eyes were revealed to the crew. The sudden change in lighting blurred my vision, but through the red tint I could make out Lime, hand outstretched towards the airlock and tears already welling up in her eyes.

Despite my intentions to stay silent, in my last moments, I found myself whispering my final words, my raspy voice gracing the ears of those I’d betrayed for the first and last time.

“I’m so sorry…”

**_\- Yellow was An Imposter. -_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFN with the names fixed. PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed this so I know you want more ridiculous entirely-from-headcanon content!


End file.
